The Adventures of Zakeru and Friends
by SHC-The-Ninja
Summary: Just a story I started a few years ago, re-writing it. These are the journeys of my Pokemon OCs, enjoy the innocent, cutesy story I've come up with!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Zakeru and Friends

Chapter #1 Birthday Boy!

One morning, a boy named Zakeru woke up early due to the sun blinding his eyes.* Zakeru was a taller boy, about 5'3; with smooth hair the color of emeralds and aquamarine put together; his eyes, on the other hand, clashed altogether, for they were the color of deep rubies. He inherited his hair from his father and his stature (vertical _and_ horizontal) from his mom. After dressing in a gray T-shirt with a screaming red music note, chocolate brown khakis, and red slip-on shoes, the greasy-yet-tempting aroma of sizzling bacon and cheesy ham-filled scrambled eggs met his sensitive nose. And what happened next was pure instinct. Zakeru did a one-man stampede down the stairs and tripped over Spunky, the Poochyena they were keeping as a pet. "Ow, sorry Spunky," said Zakeru, stroking Spunky's slightly shaggy warm gray fur.

Just then, (Zakeru's mom) came in and said, "Happy birthday, Kuru!" Zakeru stared in confusion for a moment, and then said, "Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks, Mom!" After breakfast, which Zakeru literally gulped down, came in the front door, holding a colorfully wrapped package and said, "Happy birthday kohai!" "Thanks, sempai!" Zakeru said looking excitedly at the present his dad got him. Zakeru had one thing on his mind, "This is it, it **has** to be!" Zakeru had spent the entire month before his birthday leaving 'subtle' hints around the Catchit home, such as: "Oh, look, it's that ad for the trainer starter kit, wouldn't _that_ be cool to have!" etc., etc. As Zakeru tore open the present like an Ursaring tears up its food, his face glowed with joy as the one thing he wanted sat in his trembling lap, A TRAINER STARTER KIT!!! "THANKS SOOOO MUCH SEMPAI!!!!" Zakeru said. The kit included 6 Poke balls, 5 potions, 2 paralyze heals, 2 antidotes, 2 burn heals, 2 awakenings, 2 ice heals, a Pokenav, a ribbon case, and a trainer I.D. While Zakeru chose a picture to put on his I.D card, he asked his mom, "Can I please start a journey with Spunky?" Mom answered, "Well, it is your tenth birthday…yes you _may_." Zakeru almost jumped for joy at this. "Yes! C'mon, Spunky let's go!" Spunky then ran to Zakeru and barked gleefully.

*time Zakeru woke up: 6:30 A.M. Usual wake-up time on Saturday: 11:30 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Zakeru and Friends

Chapter #2 An Escape Artist Missing His Paint

_Two hours later, Zakeru had settled down quite considerably, mostly because he been at_ his desk for almost 2 hours, working on summer reading. "Who knew War and Peace, cool as the title is, is the #1 most _**boring**_ book I have_ ever_ read! I can feel my brain pulsing, for Pete's sake! Ugh, this is too much for a ten-year-old!" Zakeru was supposed to read for two hours a day, his Mom's orders. "Frankly," Zakeru said, opening the window, "Fifteen minutes less won't hurt anyone, not when there's exploring to do!"

Zakeru grabbed his backpack, (A.N. it was gray and had a red note on It. Sound familiar?) in which he packed his TSK(Trainer Starter Kit), a pair of WW2 binoculars, a compass,(also WW2) a map of the local woods(hand-drawn), a pencil and paper, and his lunch bag, he planned to be out for a while. He whistled for Spunky, who immediately hopped upon his right shoulder, and after giving Spunky a treat, Zakeru climbed out the window, backpack, Spunky and all.

Zakeru slid down the trunk of the Oak tree their family had in their front lawn. "Thanks, sempai, for the easy escape route!" Zakeru said as he started towards the woods. Forsee Woods was Zakeru Catchit's favorite hangout; it had the best stuff ever! Zakeru had made a list of all the things he loved about it, here it is:

It had the **best** climbing trees, except for the tall ones

All the wild Pokémon there

The creek running through it, dividing into two 'halves'

The Arbefortress

The Arbefortress was actually a tree, but it had a split in the trunk at the bottom, with two more on either side, right higher than left. Also, on the left, it had two branches, parallel to each other, broke off and then doubled back and rejoined the main trunk, making a perfect nook for a tree house, which is exactly what Zakeru did. On the right side, there was, in short, a floorless lookout platform, which Zakeru fixed up with new, sturdy boards. All of the upper alcoves could be accessed by knobs inside the hollow trunk, perfect hand and foot-holders. Zakeru discovered the Arbefortress when he was six, and by his 7th birthday he had a perfect hideaway for when he needed it. As Zakeru climbed into the tree house, he grabbed an apple from his lunch bag, sliced it with his Swiss Army Knife, got out peanut butter (smooth), and dug in. "Spunky, here boy! I brought you a biscuit!" Spunky chomped into the biscuit with relish, licking a Poochyena thank-you onto Zakeru's cheek. "Haha, Spunky, down, boy!" Spunky obeyed, spreading out inside the pet bed Zakeru brought up to the tree house. Zakeru climbed down, leaving Spunky with food and water, and started exploring.

He had made good ground after fifteen minutes, and the wood was getting thicker. There were soon many _crunch_es under his feet, and branches constantly swatted at his face as if mocking him for daring to venture this far. "Ouch, what gives?" Zakeru said, feeling a sharp prick in his lower arm. No sooner had he felt the poke than his arm started numbing. "Oh, no, I must've stepped on a Beedrill's nest, drat!" he said starting to feel woozy. The buzzing got louder, the Beedrill came nearer, and, when all hope was lost, Mr. Catchit burst through the throng of angry bugs, followed closely by Spunky, and swept up Zakeru in his arms, dashing as fast as a gold-medaler. "S-Sem…p-pai…?" Zakeru breathed, astonished. He cringed due to poison and fainted on the spot. "Don't worry, kohai, I'll get you home, safe and sound!" Mr. Catchit soothed, to both Zakeru and himself. The Beedrill gave up eventually, going back to their nest. As they walked in, Mrs. Catchit seemed to let out a long-held breath of relief. "Thank goodness you're both safe!" she said. "Put a hold on that until we get poison control here. Zakeru stepped in a Beedrill nest and got shot by a Poison Sting," Mr. Catchit replied, setting his unconscious son on the sofa. Half an hour later, Poison Control arrived, and started working immediately. Mrs. Catchit explained the situation on the phone, so no time was delayed for Zakeru. When he opened his eyes, the room itself seemed to sigh with relief. "Am I in trouble?" Zakeru asked upon awakening. "And why wouldn't you be!? Your mother and I were worried sick! But, the main thing is that you're okay, now get on to bed, we'll talk more in the morning," Mr. Catchit replied hastily. "'Kay, g'night, Mom, Sempai, Poison Control," Zakeru yawned, heading upstairs.


End file.
